


Serenade

by QueenMissFit



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Serenade

"DARLING!"

_Oh no._

"DARLING I AM HERE TO SERENADE YOU!"

"Ooh, you hear that? The homeless bard is going to serenade you~" taunted one of the girls sat by the window; another maid in the lord's house we worked in.

"Shut up," I hiss at her and the other gossiping girls, "We have work to do and he is not distracting any of us."

"I HAVE EVEN BROUGHT TULIO!"

"Who's Tulio?"

"Oh! They're gorgeous!"

"TULIO IS HOLDING THE FLOWERS AND IS MY BACKUP SINGER!"

"MIGUEL I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

"TOO LATE~ AND A ONE TWO THREE!"

"NO!" I screamed, racing to the window to make sure they heard, "STAY RIGHT THERE! I WILL BE STRAIGHT DOWN." Without a word to anyone else, I was downstairs.  
Sure enough, they were sat in the courtyard of the Lord's house, a guitar resting on the floor by Miguel's legs as he chatted with Tulio excitedly.

"...and then she'll rush down here with waiting arms, I will serenade her and then as you finish off the song I will give her the flowers and sweep her off of her feet-Tulio where are the flowers?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Where. Are. The. Flowers."

"I think the horse ate them," I replied as I slowly stepped into view.

"Oh Y/N! My love! My- Wait...what horse?"

"The horse you brought with you behind you."

Both of them spun around with comically wide eyes before Tulio shouted, "ALTIVO WHY!"

"TULIO WHY DID YOU BRING THE HORSE!"

"BECAUSE YOU SAID-"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I-"

"SHUT UP!"

The two look at me and jump apart.

"I don't care what it is that's going on. Whatever you must say to me, say it quickly because I have a job to get back to."

"Okay, well I'm just going to-"

"ONE TWO THREE!"

"NO SINGING!"

"But...But why?"

"I don't have time Miguel. My job is important to me. I need it so please hurry up."

"Oh," Miguel blinked quickly and then sighed, "Fine. Y/N i have been in love with you for many years and so I want to ask for your hand in marriage-"

"Sure."

"-I don't have much to give you so I will try to be a good man. I can offer you-"

"Miguel she said yes, let's go."

"-So I'll take you on an adventure and wait what?"

"I said yes. Now stop being an idiot and leave. I've got work to do."

"You said yes?" Miguel whispered.

"She said yes!"

"SHE SAID YES!"

"Great can I go-" I was interrupted by being swept off of my feet and slung around.

_How can I help but love a man so silly he comes to serenade me?_

"So can we sing now?"

"Sure," I say and sit down.

At my words they leap into action and get into position, "AND A ONE, AND A TWO..."


End file.
